


Do You Feel That?

by Tired_Mixtape



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Original Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Mixtape/pseuds/Tired_Mixtape
Summary: Elle has always been comfortable living the quiet life. A sense of routine and predictability was all she asked for. It wasn't until a certain pirate stepped in that she began to spiral out of control.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. The Silver Spoon

In the port town of Cartia, many vagabonds and lowlifes could be found visiting  _ The Silver Spoon  _ to drown their worries away with grog. The name was quite ironic, as it was most definitely one of the seediest places to buy a less than decent bottle of ale. It was located on the outskirts of town, sandwiched between a brothel and a boarded up pawn shop. Although, the brothel wasn't making very good business. You see,  _ The Silver Spoon  _ had plenty of whores, and all you had to do was buy them a drink and they'd be giggling in your arms as you coaxed them into one of the rooms upstairs. There were also plenty of pirates to fool around with, due to the fact that the out-of-sight-out-of-mind dock, where rows of proud jolly rogers could be seen fluttering in the wind, was only a couple hundred paces away. You could smell the wafting aroma of cigarette smoke and alcohol from halfway down the block warning you of what's to come, but in order to see the  _ The Silver Spoon _ for yourself in all its glory, you'd have to actually step through the doors. The windows would need more than a good scrubbing before being able to make out anything other than fuzzy silhouettes.

As if in an attempt to live up to the expectations the name placed on the saloon, Louisa, the owner of the fine establishment, hired a pianist every Friday night. It was good for business, she said. The girl she hired was easy on the eyes and a prodigy to boot. Louisa often wondered why she wasn't in Mariejois performing for some nobles. Her music could sway the crowd to whatever emotion she desired, as if she was the 'pied piper', but instead of whistling through a flute, her hands danced upon the surface of the antique piano. The men could often be seen listening with eyes closed, mesmerized by her playing. Or, if she so desired, she could fade it into the background and they'd be too distracted by the business of the room to pay her playful notes any mind.

And so, the tinkling of a piano could be heard floating over the rowdy tavern late that night, creating the ideal atmosphere for the telling of jokes and the sharing of exciting stories. As the night wore on, laughter, cheers, and the clinking of glasses replaced the jolly melodies. Elle lifted her fingers from the keys and began to ready herself to leave.

"Aww, finished already," sighed Gregor, an old friend who would serenely sit and listen to Elle's playing all afternoon and into the night given the opportunity. He pouted at her with twinkling grey eyes. It wasn't unusual for her to appease him with another songful tune or two, but she was utterly exhausted and desired only the sweet sleep her warm bed offered her back home. "C'mon, how much will one more tune cost yah, girly? I really could use a pick-me-up after the brutes I had to deal with today," he bargained manipulatively.

She let out a sigh and glanced at the worn down whites and blacks of the antique instruments. There's no denying the life of a bounty-hunter would be difficult. She remembered her younger self listening to Gregor's stories of exciting battles against swashbuckling pirates with an awestruck expression. He had claimed to be the fiercest fighter on the high seas. Pirates from all over would cower at the name,  _ Gregor the Giant! _ He was a rather large man, as he found every now and then the top of his head had collected dust and cobwebs from the ceiling. So who could blame young Elle for believing every word of his far fetched tales. But she wasn't a little girl anymore. She now recognized his impressive stories were nothing more than just that. Stories.

"More than you're worth," she responded flatly. Although hunting bounties in the early age of pirates had been quite a lucrative business back in the day, there was no denying his age was catching up to him. More and more crinkles seemed to gather on his face by the day, and she swore his copper locks had taken on a bit of a silver sheen as of late. What little money he did have was spent on grog to help him erase his faded aspirations from his mind. Every now and then he would spend a bit on a pretty girl in hopes that he could get a little action despite his less than breathtaking appearance. She did find herself pitying his sad state, but she also felt as if she was about to fall asleep sitting up. "Sorry, but I'm all out of juice today. I can barely tell the difference between an 'A' and a 'B' at this point. Even if I did play you a couple more, they certainly wouldn't sound all that great." She wasn't exaggerating. A sudden wave of exhaustion had suddenly washed over her, and she was at the point where the keys were overlapping in her vision. Even if she wanted to, she wasn't sure if she could even play 'Chopsticks'.

"You can't be that tired Elle!" whined Gregor, sounding like a small child being denied their desserts. Part of her wondered if her weekly tunes were the only reason he hadn't fully given up on himself yet. She felt her face heat up at the idea. She was truly flattered if that was the case. He interrupted her idle daydreaming, "You haven't had anything to drink, have you? There's no way you can't do one more diddle!"

"I don't partake in alcohol on work nights, you know that! And I  _ am _ that tired, thank you very much!" she huffed indignantly, although at this point she was getting too exhausted to even protest. It was quite odd though, she felt as if she had just been run over by the sea train. Why was she so out of it? She had to get home.

She abruptly stood and felt herself sway slightly. She briefly worried she'd end up a heap on the floor, but she managed to remain upright and began to make her way out of the tavern. Upon seeing her staggar away, Gregor realized just how unusually fatigued she was. She looked like a precarious tower of stacked blocks, daring to collapse at any time. Her navy hair was pulled into a loose messy bun at the base of her neck and looked to have a few pins slipping out here and there. Her usually attentive chocolate eyes looked buzzed and out of focus. She trudged past his table, sparing him not even a glance.

"Oi, girly! You look as if you've taken a trip through the wringer! You sure you haven't had a drink?" He called after her. She denied his accusation with a dismissive wave of her hand and headed out the door after collecting her pay from Louisa. He fleetingly wondered if he should make sure she got home safe, but he'd already paid for his ale and wasn't going to let it go to ruin. Soon enough, the image of her messy hair and tired eyes were flushed out of his mind by the grog.


	2. The Ally

She wasn’t stupid. Of course it was dangerous to be walking alone at night. But she had no other choice. Her place was only a couple blocks down the road. Surely nothing would happen in that short amount of time. Besides she was used to these spooky walks. Friday nights were bar nights. She needed the money, so she’d take the risk. Louisa paid her well.

But she was just so tired…

As she was wobbling into the narrow alley she was used to cutting through, a light prick at the back of her neck woke her up slightly. She could feel a presence. Of course there would be other people wandering around this area late at night. Drunkards and the homeless. But this presence had… intent.

She reached for her bag, planning to grab her pistol. She never went anywhere without it, needing the reassurance of having some sort of defense from the outside world on her at all times. Although, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever have the guts to actually use it. But when her grasp for her weapon was met with thin air, panic began to overtake her earlier drowsiness.

_ Shit.  _ Of all the times for her to forget her bag, it had to be now. She could picture it. The leather satchel resting in the back room of  _ The Silver Spoon _ , ready for it’s owner to sling it over her shoulder and skip out the door.  _ How could I be so stupid? _

Without the reaffirming knowledge that she had a weapon to protect herself, the already dim light the street lamps provided, seemed even darker. Suddenly, the shadows didn’t just hide litter and the occasional rats, but demons waiting to jump out at her. That ever lurking presence she sensed intensified along with her paranoia.

_ Should I run back and grab my bag? I’m not very far along, maybe I should just sprint back and grab it…  _

Just as she was preparing to run home, drowsiness overtook her again. Almost falling over, she leaned her shoulder into the rough brick at her side.  _ Why am I so tired?  _ As she was attempting to gather her bearings, the ominous presence she felt earlier made itself known. Right beside her.

“You look a little tired, miss,” An unwelcome hand on her shoulder caused Elle to stiffen.

“Oh, I’m fine,” She brushed the hand off dismissively and swiped some hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear, “just a dizzy spell.” She examined the appearance of her predator, for this man was certainly a predator. His presence is what had filled her with unease in the first place, and he reeked of foul intent. He looked to be in his late twenties. Strong jaw. Sandy hair mussed up attractively under a cowboy hat. A Defined figure. He was quite handsome and had a laid-back atmosphere about him. But his eyes were sharp. Steel grey. Her discomfort grew under his gaze.

“Ya’know, a pretty girl like you shouldn’t be walking around alone late at night,” he hooked his thumbs into his belt loops. She prayed they would stay there, not wanting to endure any more physical contact with this stranger. “This neighborhood is especially dangerous. You should be careful...” he stared at her from the corner of his eyes, head turned away casually.

_ Dangerous because of creeps like you.  _ She squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes. Her exhaustion seemed to be wearing on her even more in front of this man, but she forced herself to appear confident and composed.

“I am well aware. You never know when a  _ strange individual  _ might try something,” She forced her voice to remain steady. She wouldn’t show any weakness in his intimidating presence, “that’s why I must be heading home immediately. Thank you for your concern, but I can take care of myself.” 

She started on her way, but stumbled due to her drowsiness. A steel grip on her bicep prevented her from hitting the ground.

“I did say you should be careful,” he breathed into her ear. He set her back on her feet, but instead of letting her go, he pressed her into the brick wall of the ally, and she let out a shriek. “I’ve been watching you all night… the way you play is like a spell.” He pushed his face into her hair, which had mostly fallen out of it’s bun by now. He breathed deeply and sighed leaning into her. “You smell so good… and your hair is so soft…”

_ Okay… I knew he was creepy, but this is a little much.  _ Despite her discomfort, her body refused to move. By this point, it had decided for whatever reason, it would not be helping her today. Her brain was also functioning slower due to her exhaustion. She wasn’t fully processing what was going on, and it took her some time to realize that she needed him off of her.

“Please… let me go…,” she managed to squirm a bit under his weight. Upon feeling her move he tightened his grip, and pulled his face away from her hair to look at her face directly. Her warm brown eyes met with his cold gaze. She wanted to punch or hit him, but she felt herself drifting closer and closer to the realm of unconsciousness.

“You’re breath-taking up close,” he pressed his lips to hers unexpectedly and forced his tongue into her mouth. He used his left hand to direct her head to face him, while keeping her pinned to the wall using his free arm, not that it required much effort on his part. 

She felt disgusted by the foreign organ invading her mouth and wanted to bite down hard, but she was also very aware of how compromising her situation was. He was a very large man, and she was already critically exhausted. She really didn’t want to set him off.

He moaned into her mouth loudly and rolled his hips into hers. That’s when his hands began to wander, feeling every bit of flesh through the thin fabric of her button up. By now his lips had moved from her mouth to her jaw and neck, kissing and licking.

_ Fuck, this is disgusting. Get off me you freak!  _ She wasn’t able to form words or move at all, her fatigue preventing her from reacting at all to the situation. Then she felt his hand slip into her shirt, squeezing her breast hard. She was done with this shit.

“That’s it.”


	3. The Encounter

“You guys head on in without me, I’m gonna take a quick break,” Eustass called to his crew. The rowdy bunch of pirates, excited to be on dry land again after weeks on the seas spilled into the bar loudly. It was unlikely that any of them had even heard their captain’s comment, being too caught up in their own chattering.

The Kid Pirates had just docked at Cartia that evening, and after Killer had spent a bit of time delegating tasks in order to stock up for their next voyage, as well as conducting dorm checks, the men were free to spend their time however they wished. Of course, for many of them, Eustass himself included, that meant a visit to the nearest pub.

“We’ll save you a spot captain!” one of the younger crewmates saluted, trying his best to suck up to his captain. Eustass simply nodded in response as an older crewmember tugged the boy into the grungy building. After the group had finished filing through the doors and the street had quieted down, Eustass let out a sigh.

“Only a month at sea and you’re already tired of it, eh?” a familiar voice sounded behind his back.

Kid cracked a smile and turned to face his first mate.

“I could never get tired a’ this,” he said honestly. Sure, the pirate life was exhausting, but the overwhelming freedom made him sure he’d never regret his decision. He glanced up at the sign hanging over the dingy bar. The curly lettering of _The Silver Spoon_ was desperately trying to convey an air of fanciful sophistication. Unfortunately, these efforts were betrayed by the cracked and peeling paint it was coated with, as well as the rest of the run-down building. “It’s too bad we’re stuck with joints like this, though. What I’d give for some good grog…”

Killer chuckled in response and began to head for the entrance.

“We _are_ pirates. You want some good grog? Just take it, _Captain_.”

With that, Kidd was alone once again. Smiling at the possibilities his new lifestyle offered him, Eusatass rested against the wall beside one of the windows. Through the grime, he could barely make out his crew crowding out the bar, drinking and laughing. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. One deep inhale and a cloud of smoke later, he already felt more relaxed. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back until it met with the wall behind him. He could hear the muffled sounds of the pub, still a little too loud for the peaceful respite he desired. With a huff of annoyance, he decided to head a little further down the block. 

Past some boarded up windows, he decided to stop before the road turned off into a narrow alley. Far enough away that he could only faintly hear the odd shout or bout of laughter, he was satisfied to lean back and take another drag of his cigarette. Once again he closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasant sea breeze.

When he heard a woman’s voice, he’s sure he could feel a vein on his forehead pop.

 _What does it take to get a moment of quiet around here!_ The voice had come from the dark alley around the corner, which seemed a little sketchy to him. He heard a man’s voice respond, but Kidd couldn’t make out what he said. Not about to get involved in some lover’s quarrel, and not really in the mood for reflection any more, he snuffed cigarette with a low growl and set out for the bar. 

Before he could take a step, he heard the woman shriek. He hesitated before deciding what to do. A gentleman would probably check to see what happened and make sure everything was alright. But he was a pirate, and he definitely didn’t owe anything to this stranger. Still, he had his dignity, and leaving a woman in need hanging out to dry didn’t sit well with him. He may be a pirate, but he wasn’t scum. And he was kind of off duty in a way.

With an exasperated sigh, he decided to check out the alley. The closer he got to the corner, the more sounds he could make out. Including a man’s very sexual moaning.

 _Fuck. How embarrassing it would be if they were just fucking._ But he had already decided to check it out and wasn’t about to spend his time teeter-tottering over what to do like some indecisive teen. After rounding the corner, it became clear that this wasn’t just some couple with an exposure kink.

A petite woman was pressed against the wall by a rather large man. The girl was clearly in distress, attempting to squirm from his grasp and telling him to stop repeatedly. Although the guy was big, Kidd was confident he’d be able to do a number on him. Kidd cracked his knuckles, preparing to take down the piece of shit for the girl. He couldn’t see her very well, what with the man in the way, but if she was cute, maybe he’d take her for a drink after. Who said he couldn’t get anything out of this? He was a pirate after all.

Neither of the two noticed him approaching, but just as Eustass reached out to intervene, the guy suddenly collapsed to the ground.

 _Odd. I didn’t even touch the guy…_ Kid mused as he bent over to examine the pile of the man. He was breathing slowly and looked as if he had just fallen asleep. _Who the fuck falls asleep in a situation like that?! He’s out like a light!_

Kid looked up at the girl from where he was crouched over the body. From what he could make out in the darkness, she had a doll-like face framed with a mess of navy waves that reached just past her shoulders. She looked to be in her late teens or early twenties, close to his age. Slender and frail-looking, Kidd was surprised the guy hadn’t accidentally snapped her in half. The front of her shirt had become untucked during the struggle leaving the ends to hang over her modestly cut skirt. Her dark irises appeared black in the dark, outlined completely by the white of her sclera. She stared at him as if he was a ghost.

“Ehem, so…” He picked himself off the ground and brought himself back to full height. Her gaze followed him the entire way and she had to lift her chin to view him entirely, as he was over a foot taller than her, “I’m not really sure what happened.” He ran his hand through his hair, and she continued to stare, “Uh… I was going to help ya out, but then… did you do that?” he felt his face heating up. _Guess she didn’t need my help after all..._ He was confused by the situation, and honestly felt a bit embarrassed. Although embarrassment was quick to morph into anger. _I am THE_ _Captain Kid! This dumb bitch is wasting my time._

“You were going to help me?” her soft voice slowed down his rampaging thoughts. She looked at him with doe eyes, a slender hand covering her pink lips. The smooth curves of her face were highlighted beautifully in the light of the moon “I have no idea what happened! He just collapsed suddenly. But it’s so brave of you for coming to help me.” She blinked her long lashes slowly, “I can’t thank you enough.”

_Maybe this wasn’t a complete waste of time after all…_

“Well,” he shifted to more casual stance and eyed her slyly, “you could thank me by sharing a drink with me.” he suggested with a smirk, “There’s a pub just down the road me and my crew are crashing”

“You have a crew? Are you a sailor?” She asked as if she had never met a sailor before. Odd considering this was a port town.

“Something like that”

“How Exciting!” she giggled cutely, “I would love to go, but I have work tomorrow so I sho--”

“C’mon, just one drink,” He was going to get something out of this stupid encounter if it killed him, “I did save you after all.” He bargained. It wasn’t exactly true seeing as he didn’t even touch the guy, but it seemed good enough to convince her.

“Oh alright,” she gave in, “ Just one. And only because you saved me.”

Good enough for him. He helped her step over the still unconscious body of her attacker. It was still unclear how and why the man had collapsed. Had she really not done anything? He was pulled out of his pondering by a gentle arm wrapping around his.

“I think I’m familiar with the place you mentioned,” she began to walk forward, seemingly unphased by the man in the dirt, “It’s getting late, so we should hurry up.”

She pressed close to him as they walked, the cool night air chilling her. He grinned. _I guess it pays to be nice sometimes._


End file.
